


The list

by Seikatsu Hime (SeikatsuHime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikatsuHime/pseuds/Seikatsu%20Hime
Summary: Technically the team of Fukurodani thought the moods of their captain can’t surprise them anymore. Technically. [Bokuto x Akaashi]





	The list

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Liste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352018) by [Seikatsu Hime German (SeikatsuHime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikatsuHime/pseuds/Seikatsu%20Hime%20German). 



> During the story the nationals are mentioned. While I wrote it the original story was still far away from them, therefore I invented the mentioned game and its results.

Technically the team of Fukurodani thought the moods of their captain can’t surprise them anymore. His mood swings are indeed annoying, but after some time you learned to live with them. The team accepted the loud highs and overdramatized lows and they had determined methods to deal with them. Technically.

Right now a tensed team was standing at one end of the gym and looked part worried part frightened to their captain at the other end of the gym.

“Do you have a clue what is up with Bokuto, Akaashi?” asked Komi, the libero of Fukurodani, in a nervous tone, “Is he ill? Did he eat something weird? Is he getting blackmailed?“

"I don’t know. However he seems to have finally gone insane”, replied the raven calmly. Instead of just watching like the rest of the team Akaashi decided to look into the unusual behavior of his team captain.

“Bokuto-san, the 5 minute break is already 10 minutes long”, he directed to Bokuto after crossing through the gym. The addressed didn’t show any reaction what agitated the normally calm setter a bit. Once again he appealed to his captain. This time with a more urgent tone. "Bokuto-san. Can we continue our training?“

"Can’t you have a short rest here? How can you concentrate with you constant chatter?” was the modestly annoyed answer.

For a split moment an emotion that could have been shock was written on Akaashis face. Aside from his depressed phases Bokuto never abstained from training. Normally every thought of him was about volleyball – normally. Akaashi looked at the object that claimed the attention of his captain suspiciously. “During the ten minutes you only turned one page over. I wouldn’t call this concentrated.”

“5 minutes more”, grumbled the captain without raising his eyes from the book.

Shaking his head the setter gave up and decided on continuing the training without Bokuto. The circumstance that Bokuto was reading a book voluntarily worried him deeply but it shouldn’t influence the team.

 

Unfortunately the training didn’t proceed to the satisfaction of the setter and vice-captain. Not only was Bokuto in a permanent depressed phase after he decided to rejoin the training but also the rest of the team seemed to be elsewhere with their thoughts. Probably they were preparing their last prayer since a reading Bokuto was this first sign of a soon starting apocalypse.

To prevent any further damage Akaashi asked Bokuto for a private conversation. Understandably the other team members went on the run as fast as possible to evade the oncoming disaster.

Before Akaashi had the possibility to even open his mouth he was hit by a piece of paper that Bokuto was holding in front of his eyes. Out of reflex the setter moved back and tried to decipher the crawly handwriting that could be without a doubt be identified as Bokutos. But Bokuto seemed to have a different plan and stowed – or better jammed – the piece of paper back into his bag.

“At the end of middle school our teacher tasked us with writing a list with 10 goals we want to reach until the end of high school”, the excited words of the captained ringed through the room, “While cleaning my room yesterday I recovered the list. Until now I only managed to carry out one of the goal, yet back then I made up to at least fulfill 8!”

Feeling slightly run down by this torrent of words Akaashi tried to process this new information. “It is one of your 10 goals to read a book?” the setter asked with a serious ton and decided on sending the other teammates a message today that it was once again one of Bokuto’s unpredictable whims when he was concentrating on a (mostly unimportant) thing like crazy.

“Exactly. It’s goal number 10!”

 

Shortly before they went separate ways for this evening Akaashi got two more questions for Bokuto: “Why do you want to fulfill at least 8 goals? And YOU cleaned up your room?”

“My mother forced me to, but my room wasn’t looking THAT bad. And 8 was the tricot number of my favorite placer at that time.”

The raven looked after the other, as he ran the last bit left till reaching his house, shaking his head while remembering the chaos dominating in Bokuto’s room whenever he was visiting him. Until this day he had never seen the floor of the room.

 

One week later – rumors spread throughout the school that Bokutos teachers where that shocked about the fact of him reading a book they didn’t forbad him to do it during their lessons – it was the day on which goal number 10 was marked as completed before the start of volleyball training with the noisy cheering of Bokuto himself.

Seldom was their captains’ good mood that stable over the course of training. Even when some balls landed in the off because of his exaggerated eagerness he didn’t fall into one of his depressions.

“We should put everything into supporting Bokuto in the fulfillment of his goals. If he could always play like he did today – we could truly be the best team in Japan.”

Approving mummer was heard around the team and even Akaashi can’t come around realizing the potential of this plan. However what would happen if Bokuto didn’t manage to complete 8 goals?

Quickly he banned any thought in this direction and took the book from the bench that completed the first goal. The setter knew the book, having read it a short while ago, and wondered how Bokuto managed to complete a book of this difficulty successfully.

Long he wasn’t allowed to think about it because Bokuto loudly requested him to help with his spike training.

 

-

Goal 10: Voluntarily reading a book and finishing it

-

 

“Mh…” With a pensive expression Bokuto squirmed in his desk chair. The low hum of his computer together with the regular scratching of Akaashis pen in his work book filled the room.

“Could you stop moving around for some minutes Bokuto-san?” asked the raven without lifting his gaze from his tasks. Since his family had a celebration at home he accepted the invitation of his captain to study at his place for the test he wrote the next day.

“Mh” was he ignored loudly. Additionally to his pensive expression Bokuto tiled his head to the side in an owl like fashion. Akaashi would never express this thought directly to Bokuto.

“What are you even doing?” Before getting dragged into Bokuto-like plans unintentionally Akaashi got up and glanced at the desk. There lay a piece of paper with several words written on it. ‘Fukurodani’, ‘BestSpiker’ and ‘Volleyball4-ever’ to name some examples.

Noticing the presence of the setter Bokuto hide the paper with his arms. “I’m thinking about new passwords.”

“Why?”

“My old ones are too easy to see through”, Bokuto justified himself, “and in addition it is my next goal.”

“And the name of you volleyball team isn’t easy to see through?”

“My previous password was ‘password’…for the team name you at least have to know me.”

Shaking his head Akaashi took a note – sometime during their conversation Bokuto managed to let the other paper disappear – and nodded in the direction of the keyboard. “You type some random keys and note them down for your new password.”

 

A few hours later Akaashi said goodbye and packed his belongings. On the floor he found the paper with Bokutos initial password ideas. At the end of the page the setter discovered his own name.

 

-

Goal 9: Change passwords (don’t use ‘password’ anymore)

-

 

“How many seconds were it?” Bokuto shouted excited over the school roof. His teammates only watched him with annoyed glances. Someone had mercy and quietly murmured ‘43’. “Next time I definitively will reach 60.”

“Akaashi?”

“Goal 8 of his list…I can’t believe that THIS was more important for him than reading a book.” It was a frequent question for the setter in such situations how Bokuto had managed to get the position of team captain. Just because he was the ace of their team doesn’t mean he has to be their captain. A captain should be a good example – and not trying to balance a volleyball for 60 seconds on his head.

When a few attempts later, shortly before the end of lunch break, Bokuto finally reached the 60 seconds mark a loud and high spirited ‘hey, hey, hey’ resounded to the team. Luckily no other student had to endure this commotion, for Bokuto’s behavior managed to drive them away a long time ago.

While Bokuto was joyfully jumping around and marking the goal on the list as fulfilled Akaashi picked up the left behind volleyball. Bewildered he discovered that the ball wasn’t a ‘lent’ one from the club storage but his gift to Bokuto’s last birthday. The signature of Bokutos favorite player at that time, his moodiness also showing in such contexts with frequent changes, strike the eye of the raven at once.

A soft smile stole itself into his face when he remembered Bokutos childish delight at receiving the present.

 

-

Goal 8: Balancing a volleyball for 60 seconds on head

-

 

“Akaashi, please~” With a whiny voice and pleading eyes Bokuto was standing in front of the setter.

With a short sigh Akaashi yielded. “Good, I will stay longer and help with you training.”

 

-

In Progress – Goal 4

-

 

“I’m not sure…should I really do it?” Helpless a pair of golden eyes turned to his companion.

“It is you decision, Bokuto-san”, replied Akaashi, “You have to decide if you want so much money.”

Bokuto’s hand set down on the pocket of his school uniform where according to Akaashis knowledge the list with his goals was located. Determined he grabbed the pair of shoes in front of him and carefully put them back into the box. “I’ll buy them”, even more determined he walked to the cash register to pay for the shoes. A short time later he returned to Akaashi, pain written on his face. “I’m broke.”

“But at least you now own the shoes you wanted since middle school”, the setter tried using encouraging words. However only after he promised to treat Bokuto to ice cream his mood lightened up.

 

Overexcited Bokuto jumped through the locker room of the volleyball team and showed whoever wanted to see them – and also whoever didn’t wanted to see them – his new shoes.

Not until every team member excluding Akaashi fled out of the room Bokuto calm down enough to start putting on his shoes.

A task he carried out in record time. Satisfied he got up and noticed a pair of eyes sharing the same color as his shoes watching him. Taking a deep breath Bokuto prepared to speak but before he even opened his mouth his courage disappeared.

He was rescued out of his misery by Akaashi. “Today you don’t seem to regret buying the shoes anymore”, Akaashi observed.

“No, I don’t regret it.” – But he regretted not having to courage for it today once again.

 

-

Goal 7: Buying the pair of shoes I absolutely want

Postponed for an indefinite period of time – Goal 1

-

 

“And why am I hear once again?” Akaashi inquired from Bokuto.

“To support me morally”, Bokuto grumbled with agonized voice,

“I’m supposed to prevent you from getting sidetracked?”

“That’s another way of phrasing it”, Bokuto sighed annoyed and looked at Akaashi pleadingly, “Can I make a short break to eat?”

“No, Bokuto-san. You are only sitting here since 5 minutes and the longest part of it you have spent pouting.”

“But I’m bored”, Bokuto pouted.

“It’s the nature a learning to be boring. However I’m wondering why you have chosen a university with such high standards. Your only real chance of getting in would be through a sport scholarship.”

To the setters surprise Bokuto started to learn. At this point of time he couldn’t guess at the actual reason behind Bokuto’s motivation.

 

-

In Progress – Goal 5

-

 

Looking forward to tomorrow!!!!! Don’t forget: 10 o’clock at the station ^(OvO)^

Bokuto, 20:31

 

You know that exclamation marks are no pack animals?

Akaashi, 20:32

 

Pack animals????? o_O???

Bokuto, 20:32

 

Until tomorrow at 10.

Akaashi, 20:33

 

What do you mean with pack animals???? (?_?)?

Bokuto, 20:34

 

See you tomorrow.

Akaashi, 20:34

 

Hello????

Bokuto, 20:35

 

Akashi??????

Bokuto, 21:42

 

“Why haven’t you wrote back yesterday?” Bokuto niggled as soon as Akaashi reached the meeting point.

Shrugging the raven walked past Bokuto. “I thought you can come to a solution to you question on your own.”

“I didn’t! What did you mean with pack animals?”

 

Even some hours later Bokuto hasn’t received an answer to his question however it wasn’t important for him after a short period.

Akaashi observed his captain who was walking before him with childlike glee in his eyes and calling the raven in regular time spans to show or tell him something. Within the shortest period of time the setter knew everything about owl he ever wanted – or in his don’t wanted – to know.

But what aren’t you doing to ensure you team captain will hopefully show up in a good mood at the Nationals next week? Akaashi willingly used the last training free before this event to visit the zoo with him, so that he can experience his beloved feathered favorite animal up close.

In addition it was another goal on his list.

Meanwhile their excursion was close to its end and exceptionally Bokuto seemed to have used up most of his energy. Unusual quiet he strolled next to the setter and for once didn’t had anything to say. The uncommon – and normally yearned – silence was nearly unsettling and the setter inspected Bokuto in the corner of his eyes.

What he saw increased his worry noticeably. Actually he expected Bokuto to be on one of his highs after this trip, bubbling over with energy. He had expected his captain to plead for some additional training on their way home.

Instead the setter only saw a side of Bokuto that felled through the patterns he had worked out long ago. No matter what mood he was in Bokuto always radiated with energy. He was always making a show. Never before Akaashi had seen him with such a serious expression. Never before he had seen this kind of concentration on his face.

“Akaashi.” The raven nearly jumped that deep he was focused on his analysis. Bokuto tilted his head to the side as if thinking about something, however he avoided eye contact. “Did you know that owl only have one partner for their whole life?”

“No, I didn’t knew that”, Akaashi answered truthfully and continued watching his captain in confusion.

As fast as this new mood of Bokuto rose it disappeared. A grin spread on his face and his strides were again filled with energy. “Owl are truly impressive animals. We have to honor their names and win the nationals!” Bokuto decided in an excited tone.

“Of course we will win”, Akaashi agreed. However he realized that Bokuto was still captured by this unknown mood. His good mood wasn’t real, it was fake.

 

Face first Bokuto let himself fall onto his bed. “Stop with such actions. Don’t destroy what you have”, he murmured into his pillow.

 

-

Goal 6: Visit a zoo with many owls

Postponed for an indefinite period of time – Goal 1

-

 

Bokuto looked from on face to the next, discovering the tautness and anticipation he felt in every one of them. Satisfied he nodded and started to speak. “We trained hard for this day. Made many sacrifices and fought a lot to get this far. Because of that we will go outside there and show Karasuno what a winner is!”

Approving shouts resonated from the team as they entered the place where the strongest team of Japan will be determined.

For a short moment the gazes of the captain and his vice-captain met. Bokuto felt self-confidence rising inside him. As long as Akaashi was by his side he can do his best. They shared a resolved nod.

The final began.

 

-

Goal 3: Being the captain of the volleyball team

-

 

The ball hit the ground. The gym was covered in absolute silence before a roaring applause erupted. A whistle ended the game and the winner has been settled.

Bokuto looked up. Saw the exhausted faces of his teammates as they slowly realize the reality. His eyes wandered to the other side of the court. The players there slowly realizing what happened as well.

After it was done the members of Karasuno broke out into a cheer. Hinata was jumping around excitedly – how could he still have so much energy left? However Bokuto understood his delight for he had managed to earn the last deciding point. With a technic Bokuto had taught him during their summer camp.

Disappointment gradually rose in Bokuto. He nearly anticipated the angry gazes of his teammates on him because he took away their victory. If he only wouldn’t have trained with Hinata then. If he hadn’t let Tsukishima block that many of his spikes. If he just had…

He felt a gently hand on his shoulder. Due to his with tears veiled eyes he barely recognized the figure of Akaashi. But hid voice he identified anytime. “It is not your fault. Karasuno was just better today.“

Even though it was the truth Bokuto wanted to win the game today together with his team. To show the whole of Japan that there is no stronger team. For it was what Bokuto believed deep down in his heart.

 

-

Failed – Goal 2: Win the nationals with my team

-

 

A picture of misery – also known as Bokuto – sat in one corner of the gym and observed the training in front of him. The bigger part from the graduating class didn’t show up in training since their second place at nationals. They utilized the short time before their exams to concentrate on learning. Because of this the crowd has thinned out.

Akaashi used this time for trying out new team constellations for the next school year. However his eyes wandered regularly to his captain. Due to his position he refused to stay away from training, but he hasn’t actually took part in it. His only activity was to stare with tired eyes on the sheet with his goals.

The gym door was opened and the responsible teacher for their club looking around the gym attracted the attention of the volleyball team. “Bokuto, come here for a moment!” he called through the room and it managed to get their captain to walk across the gym with dragging steps. Interested Akaashi studies the teacher. Even though his voice had been rough and annoyed his eyes seemed content.

 

Worried Akaashi looked at the gym door. The training was finished and the cleaning up was coming to an end. Still there was no trace of Bokuto.

Just when he thought about searching for he heard the door opening. All eyes were on Bokuto. He looked apathetic before he blinked and slowly shook his head, as if he was trying to get out of some kind of trance. His eyes moved around the gym before he spotted Akaashi.

With a cheerful ‘Hey, Hey, Hey’ he ran to the setter and nearly crushed him in a hug. He wasn’t bothered by the papers wildly flying around them that were still in his hands when he entered the gym.

Turned into a pillar of salt Akaashi patiently waited for his captain to let go of him. “Bokuto-san, what has happened?”

Bokuto released the raven from the hug and beamed at him. “You won’t believe it: I talked to the representative of my desired university until now. They offered me a sport scholarship!”

Full of energy Bokuto jumped up and down and he finally noticed the papers lying around the floor. Hurriedly he started, with the help of the present team members, to collect them all. In the process he discovered his list and marked one if the points as done. No one was interested where he suddenly got the pen from.

“Hereby I finished seven goal. Only one left to get the eight I want!” For the first time after the lost final Bokutos mood reached one of his highs.

As Bokuto discovered the latest volleyball magazine his mood improved even more. “Did they already publish the ranking of the best spikers?” he asked excitedly as he put down the documents and browsed through the magazine hectically.

 

-

Goal 5: To get into desired university

-

 

Once again the team experienced Bokutos mood swings. His whole body tensed when he saw the ranking. The magazine dropped to the floor.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi tried to talk to his captain, feeling a dark premonition. He could nearly see Bokuto erecting walls around himself for no one to break through. Without another word the captain left the gym and left behind a stunned team.

“Shouldn’t someone go after him…Akaashi?”

Slowly he shook his head. “No one could get through to him right now.”

“But what happened? What’s his placement?”

“Rank 3. However his goal was to reach rank 1”, Shirofuku, the older one of the club managers, explained and showed the team the left behind sheet with Bokutos goals.

 

-

Failed – Goal 4: Being the best spiker in Japan

-

 

“What will we do now? I have never seen Bokuto…this down.” Silence filled the gym.

Shirofuku skimmed the list once again. “There still is a chance for Bokuto to fulfill eight goals. Until now two have failed, so he only has to fulfill the last remaining goal.”

“And this is?”

“Goal 1: Confessing my feeling to the person I’m in love with.”

Desperate grimaces shaped the faces of the present team members. Everyone seemed to share one thought: Bokuto is only interested in volleyball. How can they help him fulfilling such a goal?

 

“It is easy: As soon as we manage to get Bokuto to start looking for the right person he will get caught up into it so that he will fulfill this goal quickly.”

For the first time Akaashi doubted if this method will work out.

 

"Could you please stop with trying to match me up?” Bokuto glared at his teammates unusually irritated. Since the start of lunch break they suggested possible candidates for the last goal to their captain.

In the search of help he looked to Akaashi and the two club managers, but it only got him apologizing glances. Annoyed Bokuto wanted his teammates to give up their plan. “I don’t want to fulfill this goal because I can’t simply confess to the person I love.”

Not until he noticed the shook on their faces he realized his mistake. Even Akaashi couldn’t keep up his calm expression completely and showed his confusion. “One moment…you are in love with somebody?” Shirofuku asked the question that was on everyone’s mind, “That makes it much easier to fulfill the goal!”

“No, it doesn’t.” Bokuto agonized how to escape from this situation. But there was no way out.

“Why not?”

“It is…bad timing? That close to graduation…“

“Because of graduation? Then that means she is going to another university.”

The signals for help from Bokuto didn’t get any support and due to this the captain fled with loud cursing back to his classroom.

“Do you had to corner him like this?” Akaashi asked his teammates, “After break his is writing an exam he can’t fail.” Without waiting for an answer the raven followed his captain to use the remaining break to calm him down as good as possible.

The left behind team shared guilty glances before they started to guess who the person is Bokuto was in love with.

“Couldn’t it be a person from another year?” Shirofuku whispered thoughtfully to herself. After all this could be a huge problem for someone like Bokuto. However the problem only developed because Bokuto changed his desired university this years. His former choice was not far away from the school. However this could pose a problem if the person choses a farther away university after graduation.

At this moment the manager was hit by a suspicion.

 

Like he expected Akaashi discovered the missing of the captain at today’s training. He managed to calm him down a bit before lunch break ended, still he didn’t seemed too eager to endure the guessing games for possibly candidates of his teammates.

“Akaashi, do you have a moment?” Shirofuku called for him. He gave the team the short instruction to continue the training without him and met up with the manager. Without much ado she asked him her question. “To which university do you plan to go next years?”

Confused Akaashi lifted an eyebrow. After hearing his answer he only hear a murmured ‘Then my suspicion was right’. “What suspicion?”

“Did I say that aloud? Um…maybe you could look for Bokuto in his sulking hiding spot?” A nervous smile was on her lips while she tried to change the topic. In such situations she can be as stubborn as Bokuto so Akaashi did her bidding without resisting.

Before going to Bokuto he took a detour to the changing room. There he grabbed a box with Bokuto’s favorite cookies from the hidden storage of the team – one of the unused lockers. His trained Bokuto sensors told him that they were desperately needed.

Just as he wanted to leave the room he noticed the list with Bokutos goals. Since fleeing from the gym the day before Akaashi temporarily stored it together with the other papers here.

His eyes skimmed every single point and remained on goal number 5: To get into desired university. Once again he wondered about Bokutos choice. Even though this university was a reachable goal for Akaashi, why would Bokuto want to go to the same university? There were some closer to his level with better volleyball teams.

_‘Then my suspicion was right’_

Shaking his head the raven dismissed this rising thought out of his mind.

 

Like expected Bokuto hide in the storage room of an unused gym on campus. Lying on a stack of matting Bokuto was flicking through a book, however his eyes were absentmindedly directed at the ceiling.

Akaashi felt reminded to the day when this story about fulfilling the goals started. Back then everything started with Bokuto reading a book and giving his teammates a hellish scare. After closer inspection the setter realized Bokuto skimming through literally that book.

A smile played at the corner of Akaashis lips as he sat down next to his lying captain. Surprised Bokuto dropped his book not elegantly on his face and rubbed his nose that seems to have taken most of the impact. The only reason why Bokuto didn’t started to whine was the immediately offered box of cookies. Grumbling he took the peace offer and sat down next to Akaashi.

“I forbad the others to touch on the topic”, Akaashi tried to reassure his captain but only received a conflicted snort. Obviously Bokuto knew the team as well as Akaashi and knew they would never follow this prohibition.

The raven thought how to improve the mood of his cookie devouring captain. Instead his words captured more of his own feelings than planned. “It was quiet the surprise for the team that their captain is in love with someone. They all thought you are only interested in volleyball. I was surprised, too. After all we spent a lot of time together and I never realized.” – Or didn’t wanted to realize. Meanwhile Akaashi was doubtful about this matter.

A thoughtful expression was on Bokutos face while he continued stuffing himself with cookies. His eyes stared absently in front of him. “I was afraid of destroying everything. I didn’t want to lose what is important for me. That’s why I kept it secret.”

A premonition crept up on the setter. „What didn’t you want to destroy?“

“Our team worked that well together this year. I didn’t want to destroy this dynamic…”

“You fell in love with someone from the team.” Akaashi could visually see how Bokuto jumped. He could clearly feel the fear radiating out from his captain.

But it wasn’t about the possible rejection of one of the team members.

Trying to rule out his last doubt Akaashi grabbed the book that was left forgotten on the matting. Skimming through it he discovered notes in different colors. Most of them were looked up characters, but he was interested in the other notes.

All were about Akaashi. What parts he possible liked, at what part he maybe had smiled.

On every page Bokuto thought about Akaashi and wrote it down.

The raven felt Bokutos gaze on him. With a calm smile he returned it.

“You have chosen this book because I have read it.” A nod as an answer. – “It seemed like you enjoyed it.”

“My name was an option for a possible password.” – “From where-?” – “The floor isn’t a good hiding place if you don’t want something to be found.”

“For the seventh goal you used the ball I gave you as a present. You bought the shoes in the color of my eyes. Since finding the list you forced me on multiple occasion to support you morally with learning and you begged more for me to help with your training.” Bit by bit Akaashi realized how he was connected with the goals. “After the excursion to the zoo you wanted to day something. Did you want to tell me that you are in love with me?”

Almost afraid Bokuto looked at his setter. “Yes, I did.”

For a long time they sat in silence. Both seemed to sort out their thoughts, what was accompanied by the chewing sounds of Bokuto. Not the quietest background noise. “Will you fulfill the goal number one?” Akaashi inquired when the silence dragged on to long for his opinion.

Maybe he should have waited until his captain didn’t had cookies inside his mouth because he spontaneously choked and fell into a coughing fit. It kept up for some time before Bokuto was able to cast an upset glare in Akaashis direction. “You aren’t serious? You know that I…can’t we count it as fulfilled?”

An amused spark showed in the ravens eyes. “I draw a conclusion, however this won’t allow you to mark the goal as fulfilled. For this you have to do something yourself.”

Dumbfounded Bokuto stared at his setter, such behavior he hadn’t expected. For a moment the captain seemed to think about escaping, but Akaashi has brought him his favorite cookies and it would be rude to run away. He took a deep breath and fixated Akaashi with steady eyes.

“I’m in love with you Akaashi.”

The smile on Akaashis face got softer, satisfied. “Then you have managed to fulfill your eight goals.” Without another word Akaashi pushed a piece of paper into Bokutos hand – the list.

A huge smile spread on Bokutos face. “Hey, Hey, Hey! I successfully finished the list! Come on Akaashi, to celebrate it I absolutely have to train my spikes!“

Akaashi only shook his head with a smile. “Bokuto-san?” he called Bokuto back before he could leave the room completely. Confused eyes met the amused ones of the setter. “Haven’t you forgotten something?”

Owl like Bokuto tiled his head to the side and appeared to search the solution to this question in his minds.

Sighing the setter gave up. “Don’t you expect a reaction from me to your love confession?” Bokutos lips formed a silent ‘Oh’. Before he got time to deteriorate into nervous panic Akaashi was next to him, whispering into his ear. “I would like to go out with you, Bokuto.”

 

-

Goal 1: Confessing my feeling to the person I’m in love with

-

 

 

\- - - Epilogue - - -

 

“With this the last box was carried up. I’m going to make something to eat!” the excited voice of the former captain of Fukurodani resounded through the apartment while he disappeared into the kitchen.

Shaking his head Akaashi put down the last box onto the floor and looked around the flat. The flat he will share with Bokuto starting today.

His eyes stopped on a piece of paper hanging on a corkboard. Curious he skimmed over the content. A short ‘not again’ darted through his thoughts before he completely grasped the content.

On the paper were 10 goals which, according to the title, Bokuto wanted to reach till graduation from university.

Every single goal was about Akaashi.


End file.
